The present invention concerns a panel containing at least one viewing window, to view illustrations and/or texts, and various applications of such a panel, such as in particular a book formed of several such panels.
Systems of cards or panels shaped to enable display of different drawings in a given window, by moving a sliding mask activated by a tab that can be moved by hand, have been known for a long time. Such systems are intended especially for children, thanks to their play aspect of discovering hidden drawings by moving the tab that activates the mask. Such systems are described in particular in JP2001039053 or GB191107624, or also in US2005/0223605. Generally, these systems only enable viewing of two images alternately, in one or other of the extreme positions of mask movement. Another system, such as that described in GB2336129 for example, enables display of an image by swivelling of a panel bearing that image, with the swivelling in turn being caused by moving a tab.
Furthermore, systems with multiple books, such as that described in GB485994 for example, which combine several small booklets on a given support, have also been known for a long time. These booklets have several pages, so they enable viewing of larger numbers of different drawings or texts. However, all the booklets are accessible simultaneously, so there is no longer the interest of discovering a hidden drawing such as those in the aforementioned systems. The aim of these systems of assembled booklets is rather to provide simultaneous access to different aspects of a given subject, with each booklet corresponding to one of these aspects.